phantom war
by 61394
Summary: with belenus dead and old enimise becoming stronger danny will need all the help he can get to save the world
1. Chapter 1

Phantom war

Disclaimer don't own Danny Phantom

Authors note this is a sequel to Phantom enhanced

The third world a land of purple land and blue skies inhabited by those who wished to move on after death instead of becoming ghosts in the center is a golden palace the home of the gods

The gods have assembled in the courtyard in the center of the palace hundreds of beings when one raises his arms he is seven foot tall with navy blue skin blood red hair and wings as black as the night sky the assembled gods all turn to him

"Silence as you all know our warrior Belenus his energy has fallen in battle how shall we deal with this"

A Minotaur with a bronze fists steps forward

"Lord Oranous allow me to crush the one who destroyed Belenus under my hoof"

"Brutus you have great skills but Belenus was far stronger than you are" the Minotaur bowed his head and stepped back and two people step forward one is white with a black serpent for a right arm the other is black with a white snake for a left arm "lord Oranous allow us to have vengeance for Belenus" said the one on the left

Oranous looked at the two gods 'castor and pollex alone either of them could defeat even me and if they merged they would be unstoppable' Oranous thought to himself

"Castor pollex go forth and destroy who did this to Belenus"

Just than Mars steps forward "my lord reconsider I have seen the future this will not end well" Mars said in his resounding voice

Castor and Pollex vanish following the orders of their master

In the ghost zone Dark Danny and Vlad Plasmius are flying over the ghost kings castle

"This power I feel as if I could wipe the life off a continent without breaking a sweat" Dark Danny replied

"True my destructive associate with the power we have taken from Belenus and the keeper of the ruby of adrenaline we are indeed powerful" said Plasmius with an evil laugh

"Then why are we doing this" asked Dark Danny

"Simple my associate Daniel has achieved god mode a level of ghostly power that could make even the most powerful ghosts in the ghost zone kneel before him"

Vlad said "so me must take their energies plus the energy from every fool hardy god to challenge him and make it our own"

Dark Danny and Plasmius fire ecto energy obliterating the front door the fright night was there his blade the soul shredder drawn

"You will leave now or face the ultimate power of my blade"

"Please fright night we may have once been equal in power but with the power of Belenus and my associate you can't stop us" said Vlad

The fright night did not answer instead impaled his sword into the ground sending a wave of purple fire at his opponents Dark Danny breathed black fire from his mouth destroying the flames while Vlad sent a beam of red ecto energy at the fright night embedding him into the wall of the castle

Plasmius than flies to him thrusting his arm through his armored chest

"Do say hello to Belenus for us will you"

Green energy flowed from the wound Plasmius pulled back his hand and an empty suit of armor came crashing to the ground

Vlad than picked up the soul shredder opened his mouth and let the blade go inside he was than surrounded in red light as a transformation occurred his skin went from blue to bright red his eyes became as black as his evil heart his hair and clothes became the color of platinum

Dark Danny clapped his hands "well now that you've achieved god mode lets deal with pariah"

Authors note I think you can figure out what's going to happen to the ghost king

Big thanks to oak leaf ninja for giving me my first great review

I'll update this story as often as I can until its done so keep reading


	2. enter castor and pollex

Chapter 2

Enter castor and pollex

Valerie grey watched as Danny and Danni trained in god mode it was amazing at first Danny was against letting Danni go through the process to achieve god mode but she was just as stubborn as Danny and finally he agreed watching them practice was incredible she could only imagine what they could do when they were serious

Danni was definitely enjoying god mode it let her practice more with Danny since they were the only one who could do it Danni created two doppelgangers of herself and they all created a disc of ecto energy in each hand the doppelgangers attacked Danny created a shield for himself and then blasted all the doppelgangers

Danny thought he had won when someone tapped him on the shoulder he turned around and was met by a punch to the jaw and sent flying towards the ground

"Yes you fell for it hook line and sinker"

Danni gloated before descending to the ground transforming first into her normal ghost form than into that of a smiling thirteen year old girl in a blue hoodie red shorts and a red hat on top of her raven haired head

"all right you got me" Danny said as he transformed back to himself "since when can you duplicate yourself four times"

"Since Sam and Valerie started helping me" Danni answered

Danny was laughing when he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up like the first time he fought Belenus he knew it couldn't be him he was dead he saw it he looked at Danni and she could feel it too

"Valerie watch Sam make sure no one touches her" said Danny

Danny transformed back into god mode and flew out through a wall before Valerie could answer followed by Danni

On top of a skyscraper Danny saw them one was black with a white snake for an arm while the other was black with a white snake for an arm from the snakes mouths they fired balls of purple energy Danny raised a green shield of energy that barley held back the powerful attack

They flew into the air

"Brother is this really the fool to destroy Belenus" the white one asked

"I believe it is Belenus really lost to a miserable halfa we'll rip him limb from limb"

Ok these two are definitely crazy Danny thought to himself

"Ok let's take this where no one will get hurt"

They looked at each other before they both charged at Danny kicking him in the stomach sending him barreling into an office building he crashed through glass cubicles before crashing through a window on the other side of the building the black one was waiting for him on the other side of the building punching him in the stomach sending him into the pavement the white one came and joined him

"Shall we finish him now castor" the black one asked

The white one looked down at the teenager who just got himself out of the ground

"No lets drag this out we haven't been allowed in the mortal world for two millennia Pollex who knows if we'll get another opportunity like this again"

Just then Danny flew at top speed punching Castor in the face sending him higher into the sky Danny than fired a beam of blue energy freezing Pollex in a block of ice Danny than created a sphere of green energy twice as large as his body and launched it at Castor

Castor had recovered from being punched in the face saw a large ball of green energy coming towards him instinctively his serpent lashed forward unhinging its jaw as it consumed the energy blast and fired back a ball of purple and green energy back Danny created a shield of energy that shattered on impact Pollex now free from the ice was about to fire a beam of purple energy when he was blasted by a blast of green energy

Danni had arrived just in time a second later and her cousin would have been a goner

"Don't you know two against one isn't fair" Danni said

as she punched him in the face as Pollex went through twenty feet of the street she than created two discs of energy launching them at her opponent they hit their mark as he was sliced in half

"okay im going to barf" Danni said looking at the sight but then something grosser happened tendrils of flesh came from his torso connecting to his legs and pulled the two pieces of pollex together

"Ok definitely going to barf" Danni said

Pollex than stood up he was covered in asphalt with a look of hatred on his face as his serpent lashed out grabbing Danni around the neck his serpent retracted to its normal length as it slammed her into the ground before tossing her up into the air he appeared above him slamming her back into the ground

Danny saw that his cousin had entered the battle and was being beaten up by Pollex he split himself into his clone flying slamming into Pollex his clone than split into four and fired a beam of ecto energy at him on all sides

Danni saw that she was in the crater she attacked Pollex she was about to help her cousin again when Castor flew towards her she barely managed to block the kick aimed at her neck she grabbed his ankle and destroyed it with ecto energy before sending a round house kick to his face that sent him into the sky where a clone was waiting to kick him back down to earth where Danni punched sending him into a recently evacuated office building the force of the blow sent the building crashing on top of him

Pollex saw this happen and flew to his brother's aid quickly destroying the clones Danny went over to his cousin

"you ok" asked Danny

"I've been better" Danni replied

Just then Castor flew out of the building

"Brother forget what I said about dragging this out lets merge and kill them" Castor said

"finally your making sense" Pollex said

The two serpents wrapped themselves around each other and the two gods were surrounded in a purple light

Authors note chapter 3 coming soon my loyal readers


	3. brothers united

Chapter 3

Brothers united

Danny watched as a purple light enveloped Castor and Pollex he knew from experience that this couldn't be good the purple light faded and from the rubble it stepped forward

It was grey its skin like a snakes on the back of its four fingered hand was a long blade a look of hatred on its face

"Foolish half ghosts look on the face of your executioner and tremble at the face of Gemini"

Gemini moves faster than either of the half ghosts can see grabbing them by the necks purple energy filling their bodies as they scream in pain he then throws them into a building the force of the attack brings the building on top of them

Danny made himself intangible and Danni just in time or they would have been crushed by a building Danni was pretending be fine but Danny could tell she wasn't Danni went intangible and flew through the ground and up behind him and blasted him through his chest Danny taking advantage of the moment blasted him with ice freezing him solid

"We have to finish him" said Danny

Danni nodded

They both created large spheres of green energy and were about to fire it when everything froze

Clockwork had sensed the loss of energy in the ghost zone he looked up and saw the two half ghosts about to launch a powerful attack at the currently frozen god he flew up and unfroze the two half ghosts

"Clockwork what are you doing here" asked Danny

"Why is it when there's a disaster you're in the middle of it?" asked the ghost of time

At that moment Gemini broke his frozen blue prison and flew up to the assembled beings above him

"Stay out of this time ghost this is between me and the halfa who killed Belenus"

"Hey what am I chopped liver" said Danni

Gemini looked at her "you I would have killed for fun"

"Belenus is not dead" said clockwork

"Wait what" said Danny

Clockwork teleported everyone to his citadel where Oranous was waiting

"Why have I been summoned time ghost" Oranous said clearly irritated

Clockwork aged from his child to adult form as he turned to face the king of the gods a sphere of blue energy formed in his hand showing Vlad Plasmius and Dark Danny in the Ghost kings castle

"Does that answer your question" Clockwork asked losing his patience with the gods in his citadel

"Plasmius and Dark Danny have taken the ruby of adrenaline and have taken the energies of Belenus fright knight and even the ghost king has fallen to them

"Clockwork we have to stop them" said Danny

"You aren't ready yet" said clockwork "you need to train in the third world"

"Outrageous I will not allow two half ghosts into the third world" Oranous yelled as an aura of red energy surrounded him

Clockwork hated the gods they were arrogant and thought that they were unbeatable because of their power he knew Oranous despised half ghosts because they could equal the gods if they achieved god mode

"You will allow them to train for a week in the third world or you can wait for our mutual enemies to conquer you" said Clockwork finishing his ultimatum

The king of the gods knew he had no choice with the effort a mortal would put into picking his nose he opened a purple portal the two half ghosts were about to step through when the larger one turned to face clockwork

"Wait what's to stop them from attacking Amity park while were gone" asked Danny

"Don't worry when you leave time will freeze in the ghost zone for twenty four hours by than a week will have passed in the third world and you will be a thousand times stronger than you are now" the time ghost answered

Before Danny and Danni stepped through the portal followed by Gemini and Oranous the portal closed and clockwork was focused on seeing the future only one path led to the future being saved and it required four not two as clockwork teleported from his citadel

Authors note sorry it took so long to write this chapter I hate writers block


	4. beginning of the end

Chapter 4

Beginning of the end

Disclaimer don't own Danny Phantom or this would be on TV

Authors note don't look at this get reading

A week had passed since the two half ghosts had arrived in the third world they had immediately been put under the watch of Mars a being whose power level could have made Gemini run with his tail between his legs

Training was intense in the third world the gravity became denser the stronger you got constantly increasing your muscle mass combined with Mars being the toughest drill sergeant in the universe also helped give the half ghosts a serious power boost plus all kinds of new attacks

Danny and Danni were sparring high above the god's palace with Mars observing them with this weird power he had to enter the minds of those who were fighting neither side holding back green lightning sparked to life in Danni's hands surrounding her fists she brought them together creating a clap of thunder as the lightning bolt charged towards its target

Danny acting quickly mixed his ice and ecto energies creating an aqua colored beam of power that met the lightning bolt in midair sparks went flying as the attacks collided creating an explosion that lowered the temperature in the third world dropped by twenty degrees at least

The two half ghosts charged at each other moving so fast the only one who could see them was Mars with his power to see into the mind of those who were sparring the shockwaves from the fists colliding could be felt everywhere from Amity park to the no longer frozen ghost zone could feel the trembling power behind the blows but only five beings (Pandora Undergrowth Clockwork Vlad Dark Danny) could sense that whoever was fighting wasn't even close to full power as quickly as the waves of power had come they left just as quickly

Danni pulled herself out of a crater the size of Manhattan looking at her legal guardian with a glare

"You have to tell me how you did that" said Danni as she remembered the move Danny had used to put her head first into ground Danny flew down towards her affectionately petting her on the head

"When you're older ok" asked Danny

Just than mars teleported to where they were standing

"Your training is done" said mars in his echoing voice

"Thank you mars it was well we won't forget the experience" said Danny as he put his middle and index finger to his forehead Danni touched his shoulder as the vanished from the third world

(Yes I borrowed instant transmission don't judge me)

Danny and Danni appeared in Clockworks citadel where Clockwork was waiting

"Does either of you have any idea how much damage you caused" asked Clockwork Danni scratched her head "I don't know how much" asked the half ghost teen

Clockwork sighed as he changed from his child to adult form "you destroyed Walkers prison Ember needs a new guitar and the box ghost is hiding under a box somewhere and you weren't even at full power"

"Sorry clockwork we'll go stop Vlad and Dark Danny now" said Danny as he prepared another instant transmission

"Not yet we need to wait for the other two" said clockwork "what other two" asked Danny

Just than Danny and Danni felt two powerful beings flying towards the citadel Danny turns just to see them land and both half ghosts are completely surprised

Flashback

Sam had been puking in the bathroom for twenty minutes with Valerie standing outside the stall finally the sick goth came out of the stall looking like she couldn't even beat the box ghost "I feel like crap" moaned Sam

"Anything happened between you and Danny" Valerie said asking the obvious

"What no how can you ask that" said Sam Valerie held up her hands in defense "im sorry I was curious since Danny's barley let you out of his sight" Valerie said quickly hoping to calm the sudden anger of her friend suddenly both teenagers were bathed in a blue light Valerie turned to face whoever broke in as her armor formed around her

Clockwork looked at the wrist blaster an inch away from his currently bearded face "im not your enemy now please lower your weapon"

"It's all right Valerie it's just Clockwork he's harmless as long as you don't threaten to destroy the future"

"Correct Miss Manson which is why im here Danny and Danni need your help"

"Than what are we standing around for let's go" yelled Valerie "neither of you are strong enough to help in your current state "replied Clockwork in his hands two glowing objects appear in his hands one was a glowing amulet with a large red capital V with a capital G inside of it the other is a seed

"Technus created this to integrate with your armor and Miss Manson if you swallow this seed you will have your old powers back from when you were under Undergrowth's control"

The two teenage girls looked at each other for a moment they weren't sure they should take these but one thought entered their minds Danny how he helped each of them before Valerie put on the amulet and Sam popped the seed in her mouth and swallowed as power surged through their bodies enveloping them in a green light the light faded Valerie was in a costume similar to her original but completely black with a red visor and the markings from the amulet on her chest Sam was wearing a skintight green outfit her pupils had become green as well and she was surrounded by a green aura

Clockwork sensed their power it was off the charts he had never felt anything remotely close to this even from Oranous at full power hopefully it was enough

End of flashback

Danny stared wide eyed at her girlfriend to put it simply she looked hot with the skintight outfit and neon green eyes he couldn't even open his mouth to compliment her

"Wow Sam you look hot" Danni yelled out Sam patted her on the head like Danny did "no time for compliments Danni we have to move" Sam said as she turned around and flew out of the citadel followed by Valerie and Danni Danny who was never the sharpest knife in the drawer flew after them after a minute

In the ghost king's castle Vlad and Dark Danny could sense the overwhelming power coming towards them

"It seems we have company" Dark Danny said red energy formed in his hands

"Wait a moment my friend let's play with them first" Vlad said grabbing the ruby of adrenaline "ruby of adrenaline hear my call I summon your power to make our enemies fall" a red light shot from the ruby enveloping the good guys once it faded they were gone at least from the ghost zone

Sam awoke in a crater she immediately felt the heat around her she leaped from the crater she was in a jungle the sun high in the sky she turned around when she sensed an evil energy she turned around

"Mom what in hell are you doing here" Sam yelled as she looked at her mother she was wearing an outfit like Spectra's (the hospital episode before she got fat and covered in boogers) her hair was long and went down to her neck and she wore two bright red earrings

"Do you honestly believe im your mother you stupid child im what master Plasmius unleashed from deep inside you the need to have your mommy accept who you are

"I don't care what my mom thinks of me" Sam yelled back

"Suppressing it is how I was born it makes me stronger keep doing it im going to enjoy tearing you limb from limb mother"

"Don't call me that I didn't make you" Sam screamed as she charged aiming a punch at her opponents jaw Sam was surprised when she caught it the ground beneath began to crack under the pressure

"but you did make me but you never named me I like Killa because that's what I'm going to do to you" Killa said as she punched Sam in the face sending her crashing through a tree the trunk snapped in two as the tree collapsed

"You're so strong grandfather would be so proud of you" Killa said in her hand an image of undergrowth appeared

Yellow energy formed in her palms as Sam's anger grew "don't call him that" Sam yelled as she fired the blast the beam hit Killa square in the chest there was a star shaped burn above her belly button but in seconds it healed

"And what about poor Aragon you leaving him on your wedding day you could have been the queen of a realm instead of pining away at a boy who would never love you" Killa taunted

Sam felt her anger increase as roots snapped up and ensnared Killa's wrists which she snapped like tissue paper before firing energy blasts from her index finger on instinct Sam dodged the blasts retreating into a tree away from Killa

'Alright Sam think you need to win this fight she can fire energy blasts heal herself and is really good at making you mad wait that's it making you mad makes her strong and you not think straight your absorbing energy from the sun you can control plants you can win' Sam thought to herself

Sam charged forward landing on the edge of the crater she awoke in

"Ready to end this" Killa asked Sam nodded as roots rose from the ground ensnaring Killa forcing her to the ground

"What the why can't I break these" Killa wailed Sam smiled "im not angry anymore" said Sam as her hand filled with solar energy holding it point blank at Killa's face before firing the beam golden light blazed through the jungle before fading away nothing was left of Killa suddenly Sam was covered in red light and vanished


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The end

Disclaimer I don't own Danny phantom

Authors note last chapter of phantom war so who ever read this thanks

Valerie woke up to find Danni next to her waking up

"Hey Valerie where are we" said Danni as she got up

"I don't know let's find out" Valerie replied

They flew out of the crater they were in to find themselves in the middle of a desert for miles and miles all that was around was sand when they were blasted in the back and sent flying into a sand dune

"Who did that" Danni said as she shook sand out of her hair

"That would be me" in the spot where they had been flying from a distance it could have looked like Danny in god mode but looking closer you would see the blood red hair the hatred in his neon green eyes and the bioelectricity surging around his body

"who are you" Valerie said as she flew up to the Danny imposter aiming to punch him in the jaw as she threw her punch the imposter caught it he spun her around before slamming her into the desert creating an explosion of sand

"I'd call myself Dark Danny but there already is one so I'll call myself Junior" said Junior "now die"

Red energy filled his palms as he unleashed a barrage into the sand explosion filling it with black smoke when the explosion cleared Danni had made a shield around Valerie

"Valerie this guy's out of your league I'll kick his ass" said Danni she flew up sending a kick to Junior's stomach before slamming him down with her fists faster than humanly possible she flew down to where he was about to land punching him with her full power a mushroom cloud of sand surged up enveloping the fighters

"That took shorter than I thought" said Danni she hadn't even broken a sweat suddenly evil laughter could be heard

"Was that supposed to be an attack that was pitiful" Junior taunted as he walked out of the mushroom cloud energy filled his hands he brings them together firing a red energy blast that could destroy Manhattan

Danni going on the offensive counters with her ghostly wail the attacks collided creating waves of power like a Christmas special mixed with dragon ball z

"Nice try kid but you can't beat me" said Junior he raised his power level increasing the size of the blast until it overwhelmed the ghostly wail Danni managed to get into the air in time to avoid getting blasted

"Why are you so damn strong" Danni screamed

"Because I was born from your guilt you deceived Danny and nearly got him killed twice but that's only half of the equation combine your guilt with Valerie's hatred for Danny phantom and you get me" Junior replied

Valerie was shocked how did they make her hatred for Danny phantom into this freak yeah she hated him and she did blame him for destroying her old life but it was in the past forgotten how did they make her hatred bloom its ugly head

"Sorry Danni but I can't stay out of this" Valerie said as she flew into the air in her armor had gotten a upgrade time to test it out

Valerie moved so fast neither fighter noticed Valerie as she flew behind Junior

"hey Junior let me introduce you to my fist" said Valerie as she nailed him in the stomach she brought her hands together the armor around them enlarged into a bazooka purple energy fired from the Bazooka pushing Junior farther and farther into the sand with every blast she stopped firing once she couldn't see him anymore

Danni flew to the crater and whistled "I take it back you definitely could handle him" she may have said more if Junior didn't round house kick her through the air

"you two are persistent I'll give you that much but im going to kill you" said Junior he raised his hands above his head red energy shaped itself into a ball the size of a thousand suns the sky over the desert glowed red

Valerie's armor acted on its own forming a large cannon "if this doesn't work the whole planet is dead" Valerie said as Junior tossed the attack

Danni's eyes widened in horror at the colliding attacks Valerie's arms had morphed into a giant cannon firing a purple energy beam at a giant ball of death Danni wasn't going to go down without a fight

(Just to warn you im borrowing the Kamehameha sorry Goku)

Danni put her hands to the left side of her body as she sank into a stance green energy filled her cupped hands as she fired it at Juniors attack

"Take this bastard" Danni screamed

The purple and green attacks swirled together creating a corkscrew of energy that drilled through the attack and impaling Junior

As he fell through the sky he said his last words "the boss will kill you can't win" with that said he fell into the sand dead his ribs and vital organs were completely destroyed just then Valerie and Danni were surrounded in a red light

Back in the ghost zone Sam and Danny were in the middle of a make out session when Danni and Valerie showed up

"Gross get a room you two" Danni teased Valerie sort of agreed not because it was gross because it reminded her of when she was the girl kissing Danny

After Danni's comment the fifteen year olds broke apart

"Come on let's get moving I wanna see if Vlad stronger than junior" before flying at near supersonic speeds

"What am I going to do with that kid" Danny said before following her leaving Sam and Valerie floating there

"You want to talk about your fight" Valerie asked

"Not really you"

"Nope"

With that Sam and Valerie followed the two half ghosts through the ghost zone until they are above the ghost kings castle where Vlad and Dark Danny are waiting on the roof

"Well Daniel im impressed please tell me how did you beat Oni" said Vlad

Flash back

Danny was hiding behind a rock the freak Oni had broken his arm and Danny hadn't left a scratch on him he needed to finish this quickly or he was going to end up dead

(Sorry to interrupt but when a half ghost or god dies their souls fade as if they didn't exist)

Danny focused his ecto and ice energies into a concentrated sphere of energy and leaped from his hiding place to face Oni a pale grey being covered in slime the only noticeable feature was the red eye in the center of his forehead

"you are strong half ghost but only one of us will leave this cave alive"

Red energy filled his palm becoming a compressed sphere he charged forward Danny did the same they thrusted their attacks into each other's chests for some reason Danny felt no pain his body was completely healed while Oni took the full force of the attack he fell to the cave floor

"Thank you I have been bonded to that cursed ruby for fifty thousand years I can only be freed through my death do not waste the energy I gave free those who deserve it destroy your enemies and destroy that ruby"

The light faded from Oni's eye Danny felt anger towards everyone who used the ruby how many people summoned Oni how many beings died because he was forced to kill them making him resort to suicide

"I swear your death will not be in vain"

With that said Danny disappeared in a red light

End of flash back

"None of your damn business fruit loop but this is

Danny stretched his arms out red balls of energy formed in his hands he brought the two balls together combining them into one before firing the beam the targets of his attack moved out of the way the crimson beam went through the castle leaving it destroyed

Danni was confused Danny didn't have any attacks that were red so where did that one come from she would ask after she kicked Vlads ass all over the ghost zone she flew at supersonic speeds kicking Vlad in the face sending him up she than flew above him kicking him down she continued this one girl game of beat the Vlad for a few minutes before she stopped to evaluate her results

"What the hell why aren't you hurt" said Danni with surprise on her face

Vlads body was fine even when she hit Junior at least it affected him

"Please child do you honestly think you can beat me in one on one combat" Vlad taunted the girl had definitely surpassed him but one doesn't act rationally when enraged and then she would fall easy enough

Danny was trading blows with Dark Danny they were evenly matched they flew away from each other before firing red energy blasts at each other

"you got better kid but so did I" said Dark Danny as black lightning surged around his body like a drill he flew at Danny while rapidly spinning creating a death spiral Danny moved out of the way combining his ecto and ice energies he fired the aqua colored beam freezing Dark Danny while causing him pain with his ecto energy almost instantly Dark Danny broke free of the ice and charged at Danny he was about to strike Danny when a beam of solar energy hit him in the side sending him into the ruins of the ghost kings castle

"Stay away from my boyfriend you freak" said Sam before firing three more blasts of Solar energy into the ruins

Danny flew to his girlfriend's side "lets finish this" said Danny Sam nodded they combined their energies creating a bronze colored energy beam that destroyed the ghost kings castle in a fiery explosion

Valerie had joined in a combined attack with Danni green lightning formed in her hands she brought them together creating a thunder clap as the lightning surged at Vlad while Valerie fired a rapid fire barrage of purple energy Vlad raised a shield to defend himself from the front not defending his back which Danny took opportunity of by grabbing him in a choke hold Sam than grabbed the ruby from his neck

Danny let go and Sam gave him the ruby it glowed and from the ruby Belenus and the fright knight appeared

"Say goodbye fruit loop" the ruby than glowed and Vlad was forcefully absorbed into it

"And to make sure you can't get out" Danny than froze it in many layers of ice then used instant transmission to go to frostbites realm and dump it in a pile of snow and covering it in more ice

"Oni your sacrifice wasn't in vain"

(thanks to everyone who read phantom war)

No sequels after this


End file.
